<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pain by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753698">Pain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hamilton Ghost AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cliffhanger, F/M, M/M, Oops, Other, sorry - Freeform, this is a mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Grief, Pain is the story of John Laurens, the Washingtons, Peggy Schuyler, and Philip and Alexander Hamilton as they watch their friends and families die and become ghosts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, George Washington/Martha Washington, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison, sort of - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hamilton Ghost AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jefferson will be able to see me. Same with Madison.”<br/>
“What do you mean, Hamilton?” asked Peggy.<br/>
“Jefferson and Madison are enemies of his. I told you to not make political parties, but you did,” argued Washington, annoyed.<br/>
“They didn’t want a bank. America needed a bank,” argued Hamilton, starting to rant.<br/>
“ Alexander,”  Laurens said,  placing a hand on Hamilton’s knee.  Hamilton calmed down.<br/>
“ How did you do that?”  Peggy asked Laurens.<br/>
Laurens smiled. “I have a gift.”<br/>
Hamilton laughed. “Definitely.” Little did everyone else know, their relationship was more than just a friendship.<br/>
“Not all you had with John,”  said Washington. “ Your endeavors?” Laurens and Hamilton blushed at this. Washington had told them that they could share a bed, encouraged it even. To be fair, Washington had once had to unlock a closet that they were making out in, since someone, probably Meade or Tilghman had locked it. He had told them that he didn’t really care, if he did, then Von Stuben wouldn’t be in the army.<br/>
Peggy slyly smiled at Laurens. “We’ll figure you out yet, Laurens.”<br/>
He laughs nervously, quickly changing the subject. “Philip, did you ever get a chance to freak out Eacker before he died?”<br/>
Philip grins and it’s so like his father’s it is scary. “Yep. In fact, I got a bunch of newspapers that you published after my death, father, and threw those at him.”<br/>
Hamilton groans, saying quickly, “I’m sure I could do that to Jefferson with the Reynolds Pamphlet.” Peggy glares at him.<br/>
“The Reynolds Pamphlet, Alex?”<br/>
“You didn’t see it John? Basically three asshole senators-”<br/>
“No, I know that part of it. What happened?”<br/>
“James T. Callender, Notes on the Year of 1796. He put out a few details, mostly the speculation stuff. I responded-’”<br/>
“With a 95-page pamphlet about your affair, going into detail about what you and that Reynolds woman did.”<br/>
“Wow.” Peggy glares at all of them, annoyed.<br/>
“I will not hesitate to slap all of you - except you Philip, you’re cool - for talking about that stupid ass pamphlet,” says Peggy.</p><p> </p><p>	Eventually, Madison and Jefferson visited Eliza in New York, offering their condolences. Or so they tried. Hamilton had been in the garden with Eliza, Peggy and Philip aso joining him, with Laurens and the Washingtons in some debate on the porch. The visit could have been described as a trainwreck. Hamilton had yelled at Jefferson, telling him to kindly piss off, and Jefferson had refused, igniting an argument, while Madison apologised over his friend’s behavior.<br/>
Years passed. Eliza and Angelica helped to secure Hamilton’s legacy. Then Angelica fell sick and never recovered, dying in the middle of March, 1815. Eliza continued on, with one more ghost around. Peggy and Angelica’s reunion was sweet, with Hamiton learning of her childhood name - Ann - which he did not stop teasing her about.<br/>
More years passed. Mulligan, who Alexander had stayed with when he had first come to America, died. Laurens had known of him, although not by name. The next year, both John Adams and Thomas Jefferson died, ironically on the same day, July fourth, 1826. Jefferson joined their group, becoming debate partners with Hamilton once more. Adams had joined his wife. Lafayette died, meeting his two best friends and pseudo-parent Washington. Four years later, Madison died, just before the fourth of July, joining his closest friend.<br/>
That September, Aaron Burr died. He stayed away from their group, after apologising to Alexander and then getting punched by Angelica. After that, he joined his wife and daughter. They were almost complete. Only one person was missing - Eliza. But death and life are two sides of the same coin, and a different tragedy would strike before she died.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>